<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>emotion transmittance by zolarnite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896848">emotion transmittance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite'>zolarnite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, but only at the end, dream is a simp, george made a mistake, kiss and make up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dream doesn’t know what emotion George felt when the sharp burn came through, all he knew was that the emotion was a negative or hurt emotion. The red string of fate has its perks, but sometimes it could be confusing.</i>
</p><p>(Red String of Fate where emotions are transmitted through them, and George broke something and is scared of Dream's reaction.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>emotion transmittance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started out fine, it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping their happy song, a couple was blissfully strolling through the park, when suddenly a crash could be heard from the 5th floor of a condominium. The birds flew, blurring the sky into a mass of feathers as the couple in the park blink in surprise and concern. They both take a glance at each other before sprinting to the condo’s entrance. </p><p>“Are you seriously kidding me? <em>Fuck.</em>” On the floor was a shattered screen, black lines webbed across its surface while green lines flickered under the pane. A young man stood before the mess, hands held to his mouth, brown eyes blown wide. His hands trembled slightly and he reached out a hand to the screen, tentative and scared. He was screwed, <em>absolutely screwed</em>. </p><p>The computer screen hadn’t been in that state before, but things happen and George has the worst luck in the world. Because of his horrid luck, his horrid day, a twenty-four year old man is now standing in his apartment with a broken computer shattered on his floor. How he came to this predicament was more stupid than Dream’s cobblestone crafting table. George gulps, fear clear in his eyes and he scrambles to right the screen up on the table again. Thankfully the CPU behind wasn’t dragged to the floor though it was a near thing. How George was able to fuck up this badly was beyond his comprehension, but considering his luck for the past few days, it wasn’t taht surprising. It takes the youth a few minutes but eventually he throws himself onto the couch, throwing his head back and groaning. He buries his head into his hands and feels tears prick his eyes when the doorbell rings. </p><p>“What?” Startled from his spiral, George opens the door to his best friends, Nick and Karl. </p><p>“Sap, Karl,” the bewildered George dumbly states as he sees the way his friends are panting as if they ran up 5 flight of stairs- oh wait, they did. Both youths were heaving and Karl had his hand on Nick’s shoulder.</p><p>“What.” Nick heaves, “Happened?” Karl nods fervently. George’s mouth opens then closes before stepping aside and leading the two back into the living room and to the office that now displayed a broken monitor next to a completely fine one. Nick blinks in confusion for a second before the realization sets in and his skin parlors. Karl hadn’t been here for a while and couldn’t see anything wrong except a broken monitor, which is unfortunate but definitely not enough to make his boyfriend as pale as he should be. </p><p>“It’s just a broken monitor, what’s so scary?” Karl, the ever innocent boy, questions and gains the wide stares of his two companions. George looks like he is close to crying and he rubs half of his face with his hand, moving it up to tug at his hair. </p><p>“It would be fine if it was just a broken monitor, but it’s-” he grimaces and looks like he’d rather throw up than say the next words. </p><p>“They’re Dream’s,” Nick fills in, wincing.</p><p>“Okay?” Still not understanding the weight of those words, Karl tilts his head to the side. Yes, the monitor is Clay’s but he could just get a new one, it isn’t like the monitor was new.  </p><p>“And this was a new one, he’s only had it for a few days,” George’s words strike right through Karl’s thoughts and now, the youth understands. His eyes widen and Nick shakes his head, a hand coming up to comfort George. The latter looked pale as a ghost and his hands were slightly trembling. All three men swallow, eyes still staring at the broken screen, one scared shitless, the other two praying for the first’s safety. </p><p>“Do you think-” George tries to sound hopeful but Nick only sighs and the man slumps into the rolling chair. </p><p>“He’s probably felt the spike of panic and fear. I bet he’s speed driving to get here as we speak,” George sighs at Nick’s words and he opens his mouth again.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t even have time to run to Walmart bro. We walked here and the nearest Walmart is a ten minute drive from here,” Karl cuts in, knowing exactly what George was going to say. </p><p>“Plus a Walmart bought monitor wouldn’t fool Dream, he knows his shit like the back of his hand,” Nick supplies unhelpfully and George deflates even more, sinking further into his chair. He’s scared, of course he’s scared. Clay’s new monitor just got ruined, it was like his baby, his precious screen. <em>Well fuck. </em></p><p>“Can I run and hide at your place?” George peeks an eye at the couple before him and sees them exchange nervous glances. </p><p>“If he yells at you, then yeah, but you should probably talk and explain this to him first,” Nick answers, earning a groan from the stressed man in the chair. George hates confrontations, and being wrong in general, but he knows that he’s going to have to fix this. </p><p>“How did this even happen?” Karl was honestly more confused than scared, he’s only known Clay for a few months, but the man seems to be a simp for George.</p><p>George sighs, standing up and taking them back to the living room where the couple both slump onto the comfy couch. They watch as George enters the connected kitchen, nervously getting two glasses of water for his guests. They all know that when George gets nervous, he needs something to do before he explodes from anxiety. </p><p>Thus, George launches into a story of how he had woken up to Clay’s note that the man was off to see his parents and that he would be back at around noon. George had woken up an hour before noon and had eaten some brunch before walking into the office. He set his glass of smoothie to the left of his keyboard, next to Clay’s. George hadn’t been fully awake and being the clutz he is, knocked over his glass of smoothie. This created a domino effect as he had scrambled to move any potential electrocuting things out of the way. Being half awake and in panic was never a good combination for George if this situation was anything to go by and the young man had yanked the Clay’s monitor to move but forgot about the cables that connected to it. In his induced panic, George yanked too hard, sending the cables flying apart as he stumbled back from the weight of the monitor. He tried to find his balance but the wood floor was not complying with him and he slipped and fell. Why did he think it was a good idea to wear socks on polished wood? Consequently, the monitor fell with him and instead of falling on his butt, his weight pulled forward and the screen fell face first onto the floor. At this, Nick winces so hard that Karl and George smack a pillow at him. Karl tries to find the positivity in this, but it’s hard because it was so stupid. So then, George had to quickly clean the mess before setting the monitor back into place, albeit broken. He tugs at his brown curls a bit harshly as his breath quivers at the end. </p><p>“What am I gonna do? This was the monitor he had been looking forward to for the past week, and he was so ecstatic when he got it. I swear he played on it and gushed all these nerdy facts for an hour after he set it up. Fuck, and not only that, but last night he and I didn’t exactly end the day on nice terms,” he was rambling, he knows, but his anxiety was spiking. He looks down at his hand and to the small red string that was tied at his pinkie. Running a finger over it, he feels a slight tug from the other end and feels a pang of guilt jolt down his spine. </p><p>“Was it the fight on the smp that upset you?” George nodded at Nick’s question. The dethroning of King George had upset him more than he cared to show and Clay had seen it. Clay had spent half an hour last night explaining to George about why he did what he did, which George understood but wanted to be a bitch about it. It didn't exactly turn out right because Clay had gotten annoyed at George’s incessant whining and wallowing until the former had just given George the cold shoulder the rest of the night. These spats weren’t a rare occurrence and actually happened frequently, but it was a joke, they both knew it was a <em>joke</em>. Still, Clay might think that his now broken monitor might be George’s revenge, which is far from the truth, but sometimes even they don’t realize if they’ve crossed the line. </p><p>George knows deep down that Clay wouldn’t be too upset, but the insecurity was still there. It would seem like pettiness and George hated it when he did anything to truly upset his boyfriend. Contrary to his persona on the internet, he actually did care about his overly affectionate idiot of a boyfriend, even if he didn’t show it as much. Already, he could feel the other end of the string shortening as Clay arrived at the condo. </p><p>“You guys should go,” George stands up with a deep breath, “I’ll handle this. I’ll call if it does dissolve into a real argument, but I doubt it.” The two other men on the couch nod, face solemn as George bids them farewell at the door. </p><p>Now he just has to wait for his lovely-will be mad boyfriend to get home. A boyfriend that almost knocks the door down from his impatience to get through the door, five minutes after Nick and Karl were gone. Clay’s eyes were a bit wide and he quickly dropped off his things on the counter before entering the living room, stopping slightly at George’s nervous gaze at the couch. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Clay asks, concern in his eyes and voice as he approaches the other. George doesn’t say anything. </p><p>“I felt a sharp burn from the string and got home as fast as I could. Are you hurt or anything?” His hand reached for George’s, intertwining their hands. Clay doesn’t know what emotion George felt when the sharp burn came through, all he knew was that the emotion was a negative or hurt emotion. The red string of fate has its perks, but sometimes could be confusing. George hangs his head slightly and Clay grows more concerned. He lifts a hand up to cradle the other’s face when George lifts his head again, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He takes their intertwined hands and tugs slightly, turning towards the office. Clay is thoroughly confused but lets himself be dragged anyway, his eyes still on George. The light switch is flicked on and light floods the room which catches Clay’s attention. He looks up and horror fills his chest at the sight of his monitor, cracked and broken. <em>What happened? Who did this?</em> Were questions wanting to scream out of his chest, but he just swallows. His eyes trail to George who was just staring straight ahead. </p><p>George could hear his chest thundering under his shirt. His hand that was in Clay’s felt clammy. He wouldn’t look, couldn’t look, but feels a sear of heat at his pinkie where the string rests. <em>He’s angry, he has to be angry</em>. And guilt dug deep in his gut. </p><p>“George?” Clay’s voice sounds breathless and horrified. George turns his head to face whatever angry scolding, but is instead met with a surprised and horrified Clay. </p><p>“This wasn’t over yesterday, right?” George quickly shook his head. </p><p>“Did you do this?” This question came out leveled, but a bit tinged with disbelief. </p><p>“No, no, it was an accident,” George quickly replied, god forbid Clay getting the wrong idea. Clay only nods slowly and George holds his breath, scared. </p><p>“George, I’m not mad, just surprised,” Clay said and George stiffens.</p><p>“What how did you-”</p><p>“I can feel the string burning my skin, angel,” the nickname feels like a splash of relief to George and he feels the fear drain. He throws his arms around Clay, shaking a bit. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. There was this smoothie and I was half awake, and I yanked too hard, and I fell, and it fell, and it broke, and I panicked. I know it’s new and you were so excited about it and I just-I just..” he breaks off for a breath and Clay slowly, gently, rubs his hand over George’s back. He finds irony in the fact that he’s the one comforting the other when it was his monitor that broke. </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, really. Just buy me a new one,” he says, kissing the top of George’s head. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I will,” George whispers in reply, feeling safe and loved in Clay’s arms. He feels the string pulse and smiles when he feels the emotion of love seep into him. </p><p>Sometimes the string can be confusing, negative and pain is confusing. But love, well the string of fate will always, always tell the soulmate the emotion love. And that was a blessing, a blessing that has ended fights and solved miscommunications. One that just saved George from an ass whipping.</p><p>“Not just that though,” George hears Clay start up again. </p><p>“What then?” George felt guilty, he’d do whatever it was to make up for his clumsiness. It wasn’t until he pulled away from the hug that he saw Clay’s mischievous face. </p><p>“Tonight, you’ll know,” and he smiles a sharp canine smile as his hand at George’s waist tightens. George gulps and nods, already feeling the heat crawl under his skin. He feels his cheeks flush and the pulse at his pinkie is so strong that it starts burning him. </p><p>Yeah, he’ll make up for this, just maybe losing a bit of his dignity is okay. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>